Melting in the Snow, Mazinger Angels
Melting in the Snow, Mazinger Angels is the ninth chapter of Mazinger Angels and the conclusion to the Brocken Arc. Summary The Angels are fighting off the bladed gynoids, with Hikaru blasting one of them and Sayaka catching its severed arm to cut another in half and fight off more of them while flinching from the cold. Minerva X in Sirene Mode arrives and along with Jun's Pilder blasts the gynoids to pieces. As matter intensified, Brocken summons Gusios βIII. The Mechanical Beast, sprays a current of acid that melts off Minerva's leg and the tail plane of Jun's Queen Star. Sayaka orders everyone to retreat with Minerva picking everyone on the ground up. Sayaka complains about being near a lecherous Boss. As Brocken gloats about Gusios, he is forced to speed up his operations since the Angels have learned so much. Back at the Abashiri Inn, Sayaka had caught a cold from being undressed. Jun is more concerned about the acid that can melt through their robot's armor. Hikaru after a talk with Prof. Nonaka, reveals that he made an acid-resistant membrane that can be applied to armor like paint but there was only enough for one robot and the strength of the Mechanical Beast is another concern. Sayaka however is fine with it, asking Maria to have Minerva carry Aphrodite A back to Tokyo for the treatment. She then orders Hikaru and Jun to stay put to observe enemy actions. The next day Jun, Hikaru, and Boss decide to expose Brocken's secret operation since most of the security has been thinned. Jun sneaks in through the inside while Hikaru is on standby. Jun is astonished by what she sees, Gusios using its acid spray to dig tunnels while the guests turned prisoners are mining gold. When the Iron Crosses demand the prisoners work quicker, an old says its impossible since the miners are just tourists with no mining experience. When the Iron Cross guard tries to strike the old man with his baton, Jun in disguise as a prisoner knocks out the guard while telling the prisoners that the robot guards are gone. Brocken is displeased to learn this, and decides to have Gusios kill everyone, going out to personally confront them himself. Before Brocken can attack, Hikaru on Diana A attacks. Diana however is put in half by Gusios' acid spray. Hikaru and Jun notice something in the distance as it leaps down. Aphrodite arrived in a white paint job, which repels the acid spray. Sayaka then has the heat sinks on the chest form a heart pattern to perform the Breast Heart Fire to destroy Gusios with Brocken getting off before the attack hits. As Brocken tries to get away, he is knocked out by Jun. At the Abashiri Inn hot springs, Sayaka feels exhausted but everyone is relieved that the springs are running again. Daemon even allowed the Angels to stay for free. Boss and co. become very busy ever since the captured people came to the inn. Trivia * The old man and the girl he is with are characters seen in Harenchi Gakuen. * The hot springs has a statue of the manga version of Devilman which was also a reference to a scene in the original Mazinger Z manga. Category:Angels Chapters